


Quizás...

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él podía ir al campamento y estar a sus anchas ahí, y cuando marchaba, siempre tenía un hogar a donde volver, donde había alguien esperándolo. Nico no. Justo como él había dicho, estaba solo. Algo dentro de él lanzó un grito. No, eso no era cierto. El decir que Nico estaba solo era como asegurar que él también iba a darle la espalda. Eso no iba a pasar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quizás...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¡He vuelto!
> 
> Muy bien, sé que debería estar trabajando en Twisted, o en Una nueva oportunidad o en Desde el principio hasta el fin o en mi tarea de matemáticas, que se supone estoy haciendo en primera instancia pero... esta idea tenía ya un rato rondándome la cabeza.
> 
> De hecho, éste era uno de los proyectos que quería terminar en las vacaciones pasadas. Esta semana he vuelto a clases y ayer martes lo terminé. Tuve que cambiar el final que había previsto inicialmente, pero creo que ya está bien.

La discusión había iniciado por una tontería. 

Sí, claro que había sido una tontería, una barrabasada que ni siquiera debería de haber sucedido, pero claro que cuando tratas con semidioses, seres con ascendencia divina, poderes sobrenaturales y armas afiladas en las manos incluso la más pequeña niñería escala con prontitud y se convierte en algo realmente serio en cuestión de segundos, como atestiguaban en ese momento el hijo de Ares y el hijo de Hades que discutían en lo que no podía ser un tono amistoso. 

Quizás si alguien se hubiera detenido a mirarlos se habría dado cuenta de que esa era justamente una de las pequeñas discrepancias que terminaban con heridos en la enfermería, pero no había nadie cerca para hacer eso porque ambos adolescentes se encontraban ocultos entre las espesa arboleda del bosque del Campamento Mestizo.

La razón detrás de esa pendencia era la siguiente: Coulle, hijo de Ares, miembro de la cabaña 5 se había encontrado en lo profundo del bosque, demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que los demás campistas lo vieran entrenando patéticamente con su espada cuando Nico di Angelo, único semidiós de Hades se había materializado súbitamente a lado suyo.

Sí, claro que sabía que el hijo de Hades podía controlar las sombras o lo que fuera que hiciera y podía transportarse utilizándolas, sin embargo, no esperaba que apareciera tan inopinadamente al lado suyo, lo que había concluido en que gritara como un cobarde y soltara la espada que sostenía –en lugar de atacar a la nueva “amenaza”, aunque eso significara un crío de doce años al que le sacaba como mínimo cuarenta centímetros de altura–, que cayó con gran estrépito, haciéndole un corte menor en la pierna derecha.

Y eso había sido suficiente para que el hijo del dios de la guerra se enfureciera y se lanzara a atacar a su acompañante como el guerrero que su espada atestiguaba que era indicaba: a gritos y con insultos.

Honestamente, el hijo de Hades había tenido poco o nada que ver con la exagerada reacción del campista de Ares. 

La razón de que se hiciera aparecer tan en lo profundo del bosque era justo para evitar ése tipo de cosas. Claro que habría podido transportarse a las canchas de voleibol o los campos de fresas, o a la mismísima Casa Grande si hubiera querido, pero sinceramente, prefería evitar las miradas de extrañeza que como regla básica se dirigían a él.

Coulle no debería haber estado en mitad del bosque a esa hora; realmente no debería haber estado ahí en primer lugar.

Y ésa era la razón de que en ese momento ambos se encontraran en medio de una discusión que iba subiendo rápidamente de tono, sobre todo del lado del hijo de Ares, que parecía más que dispuesto a tomar la espada que había dejado caer anteriormente y atacar al otro semidiós que, dicho sea de paso, apenas entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

–¿Y qué? –gritó Coulle mientras su rostro se enrojecía, acción directa de su ira desenfrenada–. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome como imbécil?

El niño lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. Por un momento en sus orbes oscuros brilló el miedo, pero pronto se volvió furia contenida.

Quería responderle algo, algo lo suficientemente mordaz y cortante como para hacerlo callar, pero sencillamente no podía pensar en nada; le devolvió una furibunda mirada mientras sus ojos oscuros llameaban.

Si Coulle hubiera sido algo más prudente se habría detenido ahí, porque era más que obvio que discutir con el Rey Fantasma de esa forma iba a acabar en un problema, pero como, al igual que su padre era de los que hablan –gritan– primero y piensan en las consecuencias después, siguió gritando.

–¿De verdad –insistió–, de verdad piensas que van a aceptarte aquí, fenómeno? La única razón por la que esa estúpida cabaña está aquí es porque el imbécil de Percy fue a pedírsela a Zeus, ¿es que no lo entiendes o acaso eres demasiado idiota? –gritó, aunque su voz no ocultaba enojo, sino algo mucho peor, algo que conocía bien: desprecio.

Nico sintió que le sacaba el aire de los pulmones. Sus ojos aún llameaban, pero ya no estaba enojado, sencillamente no podía estarlo. Súbitamente parecía que más que enojarse sentía miedo; miedo de ese muchacho de 1.85 que lo miraba con odio y contra el que, por más hijo de Hades que fuera no podía hacer nada.

Fue justamente cuando estaba intentando responder algo que Percy y Annabeth aparecieron, salidos de la más perfecta nada, casi por invocación, aunque esta vez Nico se declaraba completamente inocente.

La verdad, los chicos pertenecientes a las cabañas 6 y 3 habían sido atraídos por los gritos y tan pronto pudieron ver quiénes eran los responsables se encontraron con Coulle, que le gritaba a Nico en lo que no parecía muy buen humor.

No habían alcanzado a escuchar lo que el hijo de Ares decía, pero por las expresiones de ambos semidioses era fácil deducir que no estaban lejos de que las cosas se tornaran realmente serias.

–¿Qué está pasando? –interrumpió Percy mientras miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro, hasta que al final escudriñó a Nico, que sólo bajó la vista al suelo, sus manos transformadas en puños dentro de las bolsas delanteras de sus pantalones oscuros.

Coulle simplemente sonrió con sorna cuando Percy volvió la vista hacia él.

–Bien, Jackson –le dijo, su voz cargada de burla–. Ve y haz de héroe, como siempre –masculló con desprecio y después, volviéndose a Nico nuevamente–. Y tú, fenómeno, ¿por qué no mejor vas y te matas de una maldita vez, eh? ¿Por qué no?

Nico lo miró con una mezcla de miedo e ira que pronto sólo fue furia.

–¡Eso ni siquiera se puede! –gritó antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr hasta perderse entre los árboles.

Annabeth y Percy voltearon a verse, confundidos por un momento, hasta que ambos se volvieron a Coulle para mirarlo con reprobación; Annabeth fue la primera en hablar.

–¿Se puede saber por qué acabas de decir eso? –preguntó, mientras sus ojos grises lo taladraban con una mirada que exigía una explicación o cuando menos lo obligaban a guardar un prudente silencio; ninguno sucedió, contra lo que cualquiera hubiera considerado como buen juicio.

–Venga, no vas a decirme que no es verdad. Incluso tú piensas que es cierto –canturreó el hijo de Ares, sonriendo con burla. Los ojos de Annabeth sólo se endurecieron aún más, mientras los rodaba con desprecio y se volvía hacia Percy con tanta rapidez que sus cabellos rubios se elevaron a su alrededor con violencia.

–¿Y tú a qué esperas? –le urgió, señalando el camino por el que el único de campista de la cabaña 13 se alejaba con rapidez–. ¡Ve con él!

Asintiendo y aún con una mueca de confusión en el rostro el hijo de Poseidón se dio la vuelta y siguió el camino por donde Nico había desaparecido poco antes, mientras a sus espaldas escuchaba que Annabeth empezaba a discutir con Coulle.

Afortunadamente, su primo no había avanzado demasiado y pudo alcanzarlo en poco tiempo. Lo asió por la muñeca izquierda, impidiéndole seguir caminando.

–Nico, cálmate –le pidió, sin estar realmente seguro acerca de lo que debía hacer. La verdad, ni siquiera estaba seguro acerca de lo que acababa de suceder, pero las palabras del hijo de Ares resonaban en su mente y no podía evitar estremecerse ante el odio con las que habían sido pronunciadas.

Nico intentó forcejear para liberarse, pero sólo consiguió que Percy lo agarrara con más fuerza aún.

–¡Suéltame! –le gritó mientras seguía forcejeando sin resultados.

–Por favor, Nico, trata de calmarte –le repitió, él mismo intentando que el nerviosismo no se adueñara de su voz.

–¿Por qué? –le gritó, finalmente volteando para encararlo–. ¿Por qué?

Percy no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, y sólo pudo mirarlo con impotencia mientras inconscientemente aflojaba su agarre alrededor de la muñeca de Nico, que aprovechó ese momento para zafarse.

–¡Sí! ¡Eso creí! –masculló con rabia, aunque al fondo, casi inexistente, había algo de desesperanza–. Ese idiota ni siquiera sabe que no puedo hacerlo –musitó, rompiendo el contacto visual con Percy para volver la vista al suelo.

–Espera… –murmuró Percy, esta vez con preocupación–. ¿De qué estás..? –calló, súbitamente entendiendo a lo que Nico se refería–. No me digas que… –empezó, pero estaba tan nervioso que se interrumpió–. No puedes realmente haber considerado…

–¡Sí! ¡Sí, ¿y qué?! –le gritó, haciendo grandes aspavientos y mirándolo con odio.

–Nico –empezó Percy, sólo para después callar. Sentía la garganta seca. No podía creerlo. No había forma. Nico no… no podía haber siquiera considerado el suicidio como una opción viable eso no…–. Nico, no…

–¿No qué, Percy? –dijo, taladrándolo con ojos llameantes–. ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacerlo! –ante la mirada interrogativa del mayor sólo respondió con ira–. El imbécil ni siquiera sabe que en el Tártaro hay un lugar específico para los suicidas que desperdician su vida –masculló en voz baja.

Para Percy, fue casi una puñalada en el pecho. No podía creerlo. Sencillamente no era posible. No podía creer que Nico realmente hubiera considerado... eso.

–Escucha, Nico, cálmate –le insistió cuando hubo recuperado la voz, después de algunos angustiosos segundos en los que sólo pudo pensar en la invitación a un funeral al que estaba seguro de que no quería asistir–. Si estás así por lo que Coulle no lo escuches, tú…

Nico lo interrumpió llevándose ambas manos a los costados del rostro, en un gesto que mezclaba desesperación y molestia.

–¡Es un poco complicado no hacerlo cuando todos dicen lo mismo, Percy! –le soltó con rabia.

–Nico, por favor… –repitió, aunque se vio cortado de nuevo.

–¡No, Percy, no! –gritó con ira–. ¡Para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque eres el héroe que salvó al Olimpo, pero entiende que no es así para otros!

Percy lo miró asombrado. No era cierto; cómo deseaba decirle que no era cierto. Pero no podía. No podía decir nada. Sencillamente no sabía qué decir.

–¿Lo ves? –dijo Nico–. Ni siquiera tú puedes decirme que no tengo razón –cuando calló, ya no había enojo en su voz, sólo… vacío.

Percy lo miró lentamente mientras se estremecía. Sólo era un niño… Tenía doce años, en el nombre de Zeus. Debería estar cursando sexto de primaria, como cualquier otro crío de esa edad, no debería estar hablando como acababa de hacer.

Un niño de esa edad no debería haber olvidado a su madre, ni de tener un padre indiferente, ni de haber perdido a su hermana, única persona a la que realmente conocía y ahora encontrarse solo en el mundo. Un niño de esa edad sencillamente no tenía que haber pasado por todo lo que Nico había pasado.

Pero… era un semidiós. Hijo de los Tres Grandes, además.

Él mismo había sufrido lo suyo a esa edad, con su madre secuestrada y el Rayo desaparecido. Había sido, literalmente, ir al infierno.

Sin embargo, sabía que compararse con Nico no era realmente justo.

Sí, él había empezado a conocer el mundo mágico a esa edad, también había perdido a su madre, pero sencillamente no había punto de comparación.

Él recordaba a su madre, al final incluso la había recuperado. Nico no. Su padre, a pesar de todo, no era tan malo, mientras que Hades en el otro lado… 

Él podía ir al campamento y estar a sus anchas ahí, y cuando marchaba, siempre tenía un hogar a donde volver, donde había alguien esperándolo. 

Nico no. 

Justo como él había dicho, estaba solo.

Su madre había muerto, su padre había borrado sus memorias y lo había encerrado en un casino durante casi sesenta años y, finalmente, cuando había salido de ahí, su hermana le había dado la espalda y luego había muerto.

Estaba solo.

Algo dentro de él lanzó un grito. No, eso no era cierto.

No era cierto. 

Su madre había muerto, y su hermana también, sin embargo, “solo” era un adjetivo demasiado extremista.

No era cierto. Él no estaba solo.

Bianca había muerto, pero eso de “solo” era irse sencillamente demasiado lejos.

Podía ser que su familia directa hubiera muerto, pero, después de todo, él mismo, Percy Jackson, era su familia; y ni siquiera tan lejana: eran primos directos. 

El decir que Nico estaba solo era como asegurar que él también iba a darle la espalda.

Eso no iba a pasar.

Suspiró, inhalando lentamente y exhalando con aún más lentitud.

–Te equivocas, Nico –dijo firmemente mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros del niño lentamente–. Sí puedo hacerlo –tomándolo por el mentón y aplicando algo de fuerza lo obligó a mirarlo. Algo dentro de él se estremeció. ¡Eran los ojos de un niño, por Zeus!, y, sin embargo… sin embargo había tanto miedo, tanto miedo y tanto vacío en ellos. Añoranza, ésa era la palabra. 

Súbitamente, creyó avistar lágrimas en esos ojos oscuros.

–No vuelvas a repetir algo así –murmuró, su voz algo estrangulada al tiempo que tomaba uno de sus brazos y, jalándolo, lo atraía a hacia su pecho.

Al hijo de Hades el movimiento lo tomó completamente desprevenido. El mero hecho de que acabara de decirle eso a Percy era lo suficientemente bizarro. En sí, todo lo que había sucedido durante los últimos diez o quince minutos era lo suficientemente bizarro como para que se cuestionara si no estaba soñando.

Sin embargo, ahí estaban. Percy lo estaba abrazando, su rostro sobre el hombro del mayor mientras él lo sostenía con delicadeza, con algo que casi se hubiera atrevido a decir que era realmente cariño.

De pronto sintió que los ojos le escocían con lágrimas y su garganta se llenaba de sollozos que no podía contener. Inconscientemente se acercó más a Percy, vagamente notando cómo mientras más violentos eran sus sollozos, con más fuerza lo sostenía el hijo del Mar.

–¿Por qué no deja de doler? –preguntó con una voz temblorosa que apuntaba más a un niño que al adolescente que era–. ¿Por qué nunca deja de doler?

–Tranquilo –susurró Percy mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello–. Tranquilo.

Siguió llorando sin poder refrenase, sin siquiera una razón concreta para hacerlo; sin siquiera buscar una explicación.

No había llorado así desde la muerte de Bianca, dos años atrás, y entonces había estado solo, completamente solo, aunque, claro, él siempre estaba solo.

Una parte de él quería sencillamente apartar a Percy y alejarse de él lo más rápido que pudiera. La otra quería quedarse; la otra quería quedarse y sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Percy junto al suyo, esos brazos que lo rodeaban sin miedo; la otra quería sentir que realmente no estaba solo, que había una persona, aunque fuera una sola persona a la que le importaba.

Tenía miedo. Si Percy hubiera querido matarlo en ese momento no le habría costado más que un mínimo esfuerzo. Sólo debía sacar su espada y apuñalarlo; él ni siquiera habría podido defenderse. Tenía miedo.

Quería irse. Quería que Percy lo dejara en paz, que lo dejara solo porque conocía la soledad y estaba acostumbrado a ella. Sin embargo… el sentimiento de soledad, el sentimiento de vacío que tan bien conocía no era precisamente agradable, por más rutinario que le resultara. Realmente, muy en el fondo y si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, no quería estar solo.

Quería irse, y sin embargo, no podía, había algo invisible impidiéndoselo. Su cuerpo parecía haberse quedado inmóvil mientras seguía llorando patéticamente. Quería irse y no podía porque, más que protegerse de una puñalada por la espalda quería sentir que a alguien, a alguien de los siete mil millones de personas en el mundo le importaba. No podía irse porque cada parte de él anhelaba una pizca de consuelo que tantos, tantos otros tomaban por sentado.

El que alguien lo estuviera abrazando y esa calidez alrededor suyo eran algo que no conocía y era tan distinto, tan extraño a lo que se había acostumbrado con el pasar de los años que quería alejarse y sin embargo…. Sin embargo una parte de él deseaba quedarse.

La manera en como lo sostenía, su voz cuando le hablaba, ese ligero brillo de preocupación y de cariño en sus ojos aguamarina… Quería creer que Percy no haría algo así, de verdad quería creerlo… Mas aún quedaba ese resquicio de duda que le decía que no debía, que no podía confiar en él.

Pero el llanto que le nublaba la vista y los lastimeros gemidos que le llenaban la garganta pronto fueron subiendo de volumen, hasta que terminaron por acallar la voz que le decía que se alejara.

Se aferró a la camiseta de Percy con más fuerza, tratando de encontrar en esa cercanía física algún consuelo para ese vacío y para ese frío helado que sentía en el pecho.

Tenía razones para llorar, siendo honestos.

Su hermana había muerto, ni siquiera recordaba a su madre y el único familiar suyo que aún vivía sencillamente lo despreciaba.

Sin embargo, no sabía por qué lloraba en ese momento, y no entendía por qué ésas estúpidas lágrimas seguían cayendo a pesar de que intentaba detenerlas desesperadamente.

Los brazos de Percy lo rodeaban con fuerza, pero con una fuerza que no estaba exenta de delicadeza, casi como si él mismo no estuviera seguro de qué hacer.

–Tranquilo –repitió el hijo de Poseidón en voz baja, sin estar realmente seguro de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

–Perdona –masculló Nico débilmente, mientras trataba de desasirse de Percy, apoyando ambas manos sobre su pecho, empujándolo y tomando impulso para separarse de él, aunque sin imprimirle verdadera fuerza al gesto–. Perdona.

–Está bien –le dijo con firmeza, aflojando su agarre alrededor de Nico y separándose de él lentamente, aunque dejó sus manos sobre los hombros del menor y lo miró a los ojos–. Está bien.

Se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente. Los ojos de Percy brillaban con sinceridad, mientras que los de Nico le devolvían miedo y trataban de volverse al suelo, sin resultados, porque Percy se lo impedía.

–No lo entiendes –masculló Nico finalmente, tratando de que sonara como una amenaza aunque sin conseguirlo del todo–. Ni siquiera estás…

–No, Nico –lo cortó–. Tú escúchame a mí. No puedes decir algo así, desear eso es la cosa más horrible del mundo –pausó, sin saber qué decir a continuación. De entre todas las cosas que se había imaginado nunca figuraba una conversación sobre ese tema. Suicidio. 

Era difícil imaginar siquiera ese pensamiento. Es decir, como semidiós pasaba la mitad de su tiempo tratando de mantenerse con vida, no tenía tiempo para que sus pensamientos giraran en torno al suicidio. Sólo... no. 

De entre tantas cosas que alguien a quien conocía, alguien a quien apreciaba, a quien había visto durante tanto tiempo; que alguien dijera que había considerado el suicidio como una opción... El pensamiento no quería entrar en su cabeza, simplemente. O quizás era más correcto decir que no quería que el pensamiento entrara.

Tenía sentido. Claro que tenía sentido, en parte. 

Si él peleaba tan afanosamente por mantenerse vivo era porque creía que la vida valía la pena, que había algo por que vivir, porque había alguien esperándolo, porque alguien lo extrañaría si un día él sencillamente desaparecía, sobre todo si acababa con su vida por sus propias manos.

En las vagas ocasiones en las que había oído mención de algo así siempre lo había puesto en una carpeta dentro de su cerebro llena de cosa que no eran importantes y que no ocupaba. Suicidio. Realmente, ¿por qué harías una cosa así?, ¿por qué tirar años y años por la borda en un momento de desesperación?

Quizás las personas que terminaban con sus vidas realmente estaban solas. O quizás simplemente no eran conscientes de las personas que los apreciaban. Y sabía cuál de entre esos dos era Nico.

Suspiró le lentamente, mientras sus siguientes palabras se agolpaban en su lengua, tomando forma casi de inmediato y sin previo aviso.

–A tu madre no le gustaría verte así –dijo en voz baja, sólo para verse interrumpido nuevamente.

–¡Está muerta! –le gritó el hijo de Hades, su voz cargada de rabia nuevamente–. ¡Y Bianca también, así que ni siquiera lo intentes!

–¡Exactamente! –respondió Percy, también subiendo el tono de voz. Cierto, no tenía ni idea de qué decir, y la verdad es que no era precisamente el mejor orador del mundo, pero Nico estaba loco si creía que lo dejaría marchar tan tranquilamente y que no iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por detener esas ideas estúpidas de su mente–. ¿No te parece que ya son suficientes muertes? ¿No te parece que ya es suficiente con la muerte de Bianca?

Nico lo miró con ojos que llameaban, aunque sin decir nada porque realmente no tenía una respuesta para eso; finalmente, encontró una contestación.

–¡Ya te dije que ni siquiera puedo hacerlo! –gritó, aunque sin conseguir que sonara como un desafío, sino casi tiñendo sus palabras de desesperación.

–¡Qué bueno! –repuso Percy, aún gritando–. ¡Me alegro! ¡Hades hizo algo bien!

Ahora los ojos verdes de Percy también tenían un aire retador mientras miraba los de su primo.

–Ni siquiera te importa –musitó Nico en voz baja mientras rompía el contacto visual y bajaba la vista al suelo.

Percy reprimió un suspiro. Eso era casi una estocada. ¿Cómo haces comprender a alguien lo mucho que te importa?, ¿cómo lo demuestras cuando esa persona se encuentra renuente a siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad? 

Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo mantener la calma antes de contestar.

–¡Por supuesto que me importa! –gritó, tan fuertemente que sobresaltó al menor–. Nico… –murmuró, volviendo a bajar la voz mientras lo tomaba por el mentón y restablecía el contacto visual. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era firme y no permitía argumentos por parte de su primo, pero al mismo tiempo dejaba traslucir cariño–. Si no me importara no estaría aquí –aseguró suavemente.

La mirada que le devolvía el hijo de Hades era una de miedo e inseguridad total. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sus ojos oscuros reflejaban inquietud mientras se debatía entre seguir escuchando a Percy o salir corriendo y dejarlo hablando solo.

–Nico –lo llamó quedamente–. Olvidas que Bianca me pidió que cuidara de ti antes de irse –remarcó–. Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho –continuó– lo haría de cualquier manera porque tú… –se interrumpió, pareciendo nervioso por primera vez. 

Sabía que lo que iba a decir era cierto, sólo que decirlo en voz alta era algo que lo ponía intranquilo. Le hubiera gustado dejar así su oración y permitir que Nico completara los espacios en blanco, pero sabía que no podía esperar eso de un niño con un conocimiento básicamente nulo de las interrelaciones. 

–Le prometí a Bianca que lo haría, que te cuidaría –expuso, decidiéndose a continuar después de una ligera hesitación–, pero hace ya un rato que no lo hago sólo por eso. Nico –susurró suavemente, sus ojos fijos en los del menor–, eres como mi hermano pequeño… –terminó, mirándolo con cariño–, y créeme cuando te digo que lo que acabas de decir es lo último que quiero escuchar.

Nico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, en una expresión de muda sorpresa. Seguía habiendo miedo en ellos, y estaban húmedos con lágrimas, pero Percy casi habría asegurado… casi habría asegurado que había algo más, que había… súplica.

Se quedaron así un momento, mientras Percy esperaba la reacción de su primo, temiendo hacer algo que lo asustase aún más.

–¿De… de verdad? –le preguntó finalmente, con una voz tan temblorosa que Percy ya no dudó que ocultaba un ruego.

Se estremeció con lástima por el chico. Le estaba suplicando que dijera que le importaba… Le estaba suplicando que se lo demostrara…

–Por supuesto que sí, Nico –respondió con cariño. En su voz no había ni un resquicio que apuntara a la duda.

La mirada que le dirigió Nico fue una de profundo agradecimiento mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez. Inesperadamente, Nico se lanzó a sus brazos, aferrándose a él con desesperación y sollozando quedamente contra su pecho. Percy lo rodeó con sus brazos lentamente.

Se quedaron así un rato, mientras Nico lloraba refugiado contra el hijo del Mar, que lo dejó hacer, estrechándolo contra su pecho protectoramente. Poco a poco, los sollozos de Nico se hicieron más bajos, hasta que casi desaparecieron. Finalmente, Percy rompió el silencio.

–No quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso, ¿me entendiste? –le dijo con firmeza, mientras se separaba de él lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos; esos ojos oscuros que brillaban con lágrimas pero que ya no tenían miedo ni desconfianza, sino agradecimiento y en donde, casi al fondo, creyó distinguir una pizca de cariño.

Por primera vez creyó ver en la mirada de Nico algo que lo hacía parecer realmente un niño de doce años. Por primera vez no eran los ojos de un semidiós o los del hijo de Hades o los del Rey de los Fantasmas, sino que eran los de un niño perdido y confundido que no sabía qué hacer. Los ojos de un niño que necesitaba de alguien que le dijera qué hacer, que lo guiara.

–No vuelvas a decirlo, ¿está claro? –repitió seriamente, sus ojos fijos en los de Nico.

Lentamente, el menor asintió, sosteniendo la mirada de Percy. El hijo del Mar le sonrió cariñosamente, gesto que fue devuelto poco a poco por el menor, si bien era una mueca que casi lucía extraña en sus facciones de tan poco que lo usaba.

–¿Estaría bien si volvemos? –le preguntó suavemente. Por una milésima de segundo vio miedo en sus ojos de nuevo, pero mantuvo sus ojos en los del chico, sonriéndole tranquilamente y esa sombra de temor desapareció pronto, dando paso a que Nico asintiera, si bien un poco nerviosamente.

Lentamente, casi como para no asustarlo, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sonriéndole suavemente, en una muda promesa de apoyo, y así, juntos, se dirigieron de vuelta al campamento.

Cuando alcanzaron el lugar al lado del camino donde inicialmente Nico había estado discutiendo con Coulle ambos se sorprendieron al ver que Annabeth los esperaba, si bien se había retirado un poco del camino y estaba de pie, su espalda recargada contra el tronco de lo que parecía un roble. Tenía una cortadura poco profunda en el brazo derecho y un fino hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su antebrazo.

Nico se tensó ante la sola vista de la chica y por un momento Percy pensó que congregaría a las sombras a su alrededor y simplemente desaparecería, pero todo lo que hizo fue desviar la mirada hacia al suelo.

–¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó Annabeth, aunque era más que obvio que se dirigía a Percy, pues no esperaba obtener respuesta del hijo de Hades.

–Seguro –asintió Percy, mientras apuntaba a su herida, ella sonrió restándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano.

–Un par de... ideas encontradas con cierto hijo de Ares –murmuró con algo de desprecio, mientras finalmente dirigía sus ojos grises hacia Nico, despegando su espalda del árbol y acercándose a ellos casi perezosamente.

Lentamente, el hijo de Hades levantó la vista para mirar a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Era ilógico suponer que ella hubiera peleado con alguien de la cabaña 5 sólo por lo que Coulle le había dicho, eso sencillamente era estúpido. 

Sin embargo, tampoco había otra razón posible por la cual la hija de Atenea habría discutido con él al punto de llegar a herirse; al menos no hasta donde él sabía.

–Imagínalo, retarme a mí –continuó Annabeth mientras rodaba los ojos–, como si no supiera que Atenea siempre es mejor que Ares. 

–¿No habrá problemas por que pelearon fuera de la arena y se hicieron daño? –aventuró Percy, mirándola preocupadamente.

–Nah –masculló con desdén–, no le dirá nada a Quirón; le fue peor a él que a mí. 

Fue entonces cuando las miradas del hijo de Hades y dela hija de Atenea finalmente se cruzaron. La mandíbula de Annabeth se tensó notablemente y su sonrisa se congeló en su rostro.

No, claro que no volvió a pensar. Que hubiera discutido con el hijo de Ares hasta el punto de ser herida no tenía nada que ver con que el chico de la cabaña 5 hubiera sido así de tajante con él; pensar eso era sencillamente estúpido, ello no era razón para que Annabeth iniciara una discusión de esa altura. Probablemente habían discutido debido a sus padres o porque el cabezota de Coulle había ofendido a Atenea o algo así. Eso era lo único que realmente tenía algo de sentido.

Los ojos gris tormenta de Annabeth súbitamente se suavizaron y una sonrisa menos retadora se dibujó en sus facciones.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras un deje de nerviosismo cruzaba su rostro, y se detenía algunos pasos por delante de ellos.

Parecía nerviosa, pero no con el nerviosismo que generalmente acometía a las personas cuando se encontraban frente al hijo de Hades -es decir, como si esperaran un ataque o una horda de muertos vivientes-, sino que parecía que no estaba segura de qué hacer a continuación; como si por una vez la hija de Atenea no supiera qué era lo que se esperaba de ella.

—No te habrá hecho daño, ¿verdad? –le preguntó nuevamente, el tono de su voz endurecido de nueva cuenta, aunque había algo en él... era como si... como si por una vez esa dureza estuviera dirigida a alguien más en lugar de al hijo de Hades. Era como si lo que la hubiera molestado no fuera él, sino el hecho de lo que Coulle le había dicho y eso... eso no tenía sentido.

–No creo que quiera volver a vérselas conmigo otra vez –amenazó, casi bromeando, aunque había algo de convicción en su manera de decirlo que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que hablaba en serio. 

Sonrió nuevamente, mientras se mordía el labio, con los ojos oscuros de Nico fijos en los de ella, casi preguntándole qué haría a continuación. 

Esa leve indecisión volvió a su rostro, como si tampoco ella estuviera muy segura de su siguiente acción.

Finalmente, debió decidir que lo haría de todas formas, porque salvó la distancia que la separaba de Nico y le revolvió el cabello con la mano derecha, mientras seguía sonriendo, con ese leve brillo de cariño en sus orbes grisáceos.

Él casi retrocedió ante el contacto, mirándola fijamente. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo. En los ojos gris tormenta de Annabeth brillaba el afecto, y toda ella parecía sincera. Como si... como si estuviera realmente preocupada por él. Pero eso no era posible porque ella no... ella no tenía ninguna razón para...

Sus ojos grises se suavizaron nuevamente, casi como si adivinara sus pensamientos y asintió de forma casi imperceptible, sonriéndole con suavidad.

Lentamente, casi como si temiera hacerlo, el hijo de Hades le devolvió el asentimiento, mientras sus músculos se destentaban, a pesar de que ella continuaba tocándolo.

Sin embargo ese deje de dulzura desapareció pronto, mientras volvía la vista a Percy, aunque siguió sonriendo con suavidad.

–En serio, en serio odio a los hijos de Ares –masculló–. Con esas estúpidas lanzas y sus palabras monosilábicas.

Percy sólo sonrió, asintiendo a lo que Annabeth decía.

–Desde el recibimiento que me dio Clarisse que no son mis favoritos –murmuró, mientras la hija de Atenea se echaba a reír.

–Sí, supongo que sí... –empezó a decir, cuando su oración se vio cortada por el lejano y bastante conocido sonido de una caracola que indicaba a los semidioses del campamento que debían presentarse al comedor.

–Venga, es algo tarde –apuntó Percy mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la extensión de cabañas. 

Annabeth lo siguió casi inmediatamente, dirigiendo una última mirada al hijo de Hades antes de darle la espalda y echar a andar, siguiendo a su novio.

Nico los miró durante unos segundos, como si esperara que súbitamente esa imagen se metamorfoseara y de los cuerpos de los otros dos semidioses saliera un monstruo dispuesto a atacarlo. Sin embargo, durante varios segundos nada sucedió.

Finalmente, ambos se detuvieron y voltearon para mirarlo interrogativamente.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Percy cautelosamente.

Dudó un segundo. 

Sí sucedía… una parte de él aún estaba muy tentada a simplemente juntar las sombras que lo rodeaban y desaparecer; a hacer lo único que estaba seguro de hacer correctamente: salir huyendo.

Sin embargo… cuando huía siempre era porque no había razones para que se quedara… ¿Era demasiado arriesgado apostar por que esa vez sí hubiera una razón para que permaneciera donde estaba?

Quizás sí era así, pero la vida como semidiós era arriesgada como regla general después de todo; si había una razón a la que se aferrara... tenía más por ganar que por perder.

No, decidió, no sucedía nada que hiciera que las sombras lucieran como mejores opciones que esos dos chicos que lo miraban con cariño.

Sin que lo notara y sin que tampoco pudiera evitarlo del todo una ligera sonrisa trepó por sus labios. Quizás y sólo quizás no estaba tan solo como él mismo se había permitido pensar. 

Quizás seguía siendo la palabra para describir esa emoción, pero… mientras existiera, mientras pudiera hacerlo, tomaría eso, tomaría el “quizás”; tal vez porque era lo único que tenía, tal vez porque realmente deseaba que ese vago “quizás” se convirtiera en un “seguro”.

Negó, mientras avanzaba para ponerse a su altura.

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, debo explicar de dónde salió esto.
> 
> Verán, ya había leído fanfics anteriormente donde se citaba una probabilidad similar, sin embargo, nunca me gustaban, por una o por una razón así que sin pensarlo me encontré escribiendo una historia con esa temática yo misma y entonces la historia prácticamente se entretejió sola.
> 
> ¡Espero que al menos les haya gustado!
> 
> ¿Algún comentario?


End file.
